


Yes Sir

by Hawkscape



Series: Redtail Tales [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Benny's Suit, Clothing, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen 3 Synth, Gender-Neutral Courier (Fallout), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humanity, M/M, Other, Partial Nudity, Relationship Discussions, Scars, Self-Discovery, Suits, Synth Yes Man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: Yes Man is getting used to his new gen 3 synth body and notices Redtail treating him differently. This prompts an honest conversation and Yes Man needing to use his new emotional capacity to figure out what's going on.





	Yes Sir

The man looked at himself in the mirror carefully. “Wow Boss, this is great.” The man twirled around and looked at himself closer.

He finally turned his eyes away from his reflection to the cowboy leaning casually against the doorway to his room. They were smiling happily. “I’m glad you like it. Everything exactly the way you want it? The smile was a little out there for them to do so if it’s not perfect I can ask them to take another look at it.” The former securitron leaned forward and poked at his face, admiring his glasgow grin. He still liked to smile but he was sick of doing it all the time as well as looking like a doormat. This was the best of both worlds. Happy but with that uneasy edge. Just like he had in his former body. It was perfect.

He smiled even wider and the scars stretched along. “It’s perfect Boss, it’s all perfect.” He turned back to the cowboy and opened their arms wide. “Thank you so much, how could I ever repay you?” He moved forward to hug the courier but the cowboy’s cool exterior seemed to crack slightly as they stepped backwards.

“Ah, you don't-...it's just what friends do, ya’know? Hehe.” They quickly tried to recover their composer as Yes Man lowered his arms in slight confusion. Red was a very tactile person. Always bumping, touching, or hanging off of them, even when he was in his old bulky body. Was something wrong with his new body? Did they not like it? He looked down at himself. He thought he looked fine.

Red quickly tried to change the subject. “You want to try on some clothes? Other than boxers? I wasn't sure what your style was so I just scavenged a bunch of stuff.” Yes Man suddenly perked up. Oh, obviously Red was uncomfortable because he looked like a person now and was in his underwear. He didn't understand human modesty completely but he didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

“Oh!” They turned around to the dresser behind them and started going through the drawers and looking through the various clothes they had. It looked like Red had even cleaned them. He sensed Red looking at him intently and turned around smiling, wondering if they were going to say something.

Red coughed and look away like they’d been caught. “Sorry, I didn't mean to uh- I’ll leave you to it then. Glad you like the body.”

Yes Man frowned slightly. They must really hate looking at him. “Wait. Could you maybe help me with this? I’m not exactly sure about how some of these clothes work and I don't know anything about fashion.” Neither of those things were strictly a lie, though he could have lied thanks to both the upgrade Red had helped give them and the expanded processing power this new body gave him, but really he mostly just wanted their company and to fix whatever was making them not want to look at or touch him.

Red stopped and hesitated before leaning back against the door frame again. “If you want.”

Yes Man smiled wide and nodded before he continued to dig through the drawers. “Thanks buddy, I really don't know what’s going to look good on this bod-” He then let out a large gasp at something he saw in the drawer. He pulled it out almost reverently. “Is this-”

Red looked at what he were holding. “Oh yeah, Benny’s old suit. I’m sorry that probably has bad memories for you-”

Yes Man shook his head. “Not really, I didn't have the capacity for that when I knew Benny. I can really only feel retroactive hatred towards him. Why are you letting me possibly wear this? You love this suit! It’s your fancy clothes!”

Red scratched the back of their neck. “I mean...It’s...I could probably find another one. Somewhere…” Their voice trailed off before they reaffirmed it again. “I didn't know if you maybe wanted to wear it.”

Yes Man now had the emotional capacity to be emotionally touched. Even when he was still in this old body, Red frequently treated him like he was a person and a friend. Not like Benny was his ‘friend’, but like a real friend. He didn't have my friends but if his only friend was Red, he was fine with that. He didn't want Red to start treating him differently because of his new body but if he wore this suit that they loved, they might be okay looking at him again. He quickly started putting on the suit. It was slightly tight around him, but it still fit. He tried to button up his shirt but fumbled the buttons. He felt his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. Oh, his body reacted with his emotions, that was cool. He was about to ask them to help, but Red stepped forward on their own. “Want me to?”

He nodded and Red helped him button it up. Was Red always this warm? Did he feel that warm to them? He looked closely at Red’s concentrated face, looking over their glasses at their mismatched eyes. Scars and sun marks dotted their face. With his new processing power he confirmed with himself that, yes, they looked nice, as he had always suspected. He was glad that the suit was helping Red acclimate but noticed their face was getting redder. This wasn't really that odd as he could remember lots of times Red had gotten a red face around them. Mostly in connection with touching him and an elevated heart rate. He had never thought on it that much before. Well, that was a lie, he thought about everything and analysed things a million times a second but most of the time in the past he had also been managing everything else in the Lucky 38 and on the large, the strip in its entirety, but now that he was in this new body, his processing was increased and his capacity for interpersonal relations was also expanded. So he thought on it for a few seconds, which was actually several million thoughts and an analysis of past interactions they'd had with the cowboy, and it came to them. “Oh! You’re attracted to me!”

Red fumbled the button they were working on and stepped back. “W-what?”

Yes Man smiled undeterred. “I never noticed it before because my interpersonal algorithms weren’t that advanced, but I see it now.” Red fidgeted and looked away before Yes Man started frowning. “Ah, now you're uncomfortable. I’m sorry. Do you want me to forget I realised that?”

Red stepped forward again. “No, no, I just- I didn’t-” They tilted their hat forward as if trying to hide their face. “I was trying to hide it.”

Yes Man nodded. “You were doing a very good job! I didnt even realise until I thought about it for three seconds.” Red groaned and tried to hide their face in their hat even more. “Why were you trying to hide it? You're usually very obviously vocal about people you want to f-”

Red stopped them. “Okay, no, okay, it’s not-” They thought for a moment. “JUST that. I also like you emotionally. Let me explain.” They took a deep breath. “I’ve felt like this for awhile but I didn't want to potentially force anything on you especially with your old programing forcing you to say yes to things. Then you got the yes programing removed but I still wasn't sure about your emotional capacity. Now you seem to be able to have full emotional range and understanding but you got put into this new body and-”

Yes Man nodded. “And you don’t like this body.”

Red was saddened and shocked. “What? No, no, your body's great. I love your body. I mean that's not-” They cleaned their throat. “What I think doesn't matter. It's what you think about it. I like it, though. Why would you think that?”

The former securitron tilted his head. “You keep not wanting to look at me.”

Red blushed. “I didn't want to seem...weird or like I was leering at you.” They shook their head. “and I don't want to say anything now because I didn't want you to think I only felt something for you now because of your new body.”

Yes Man nodded. “But you've acted this way towards me for a while. You were just going to remain silent and continue to attempt to hide your feelings forever until you died?”

Red nodded. “Yes, that is correct.”

The robot tilted his head again. “Do you want to do that?”

They shook their head. “Not really.”

“Then why do it?” Yes Man prodded.

The cowboy shrugged. “Emotions are hard.”

Yes Man took one of their gloved hands. “Do not fear Red, I, someone who has only had full emotions for a few hours, will help you and offer new insight into this complicated emotional world.”

Red squeezed his hand and laughed. “Lead the way, oh wise emotion wizard.” Yes Man felt something flutter in his chest and wondered if that was what Red felt when around him. He decided he liked it.

“I like holding hands. Let's keep doing this and show everyone my new duds. It'll be cool to see them regular instead of heat signatures and vitals.” Yes Man started to walk out of the room with his partner trailing behind to walk and talk, like they always did around New Vegas. It helped them reaffirm their presence as well as keep an eye on things.

Red stopped walking but held onto Yes Man. “Forgetting something?”

He stopped and ran through a mental checklist. “Ah!” He faced them again and took both their hands like he'd seen on told holo tapes. “I really like you to and as soon as I'm sure I've figured out what love is I’m sure I’ll feel that for you to.”

Red blushed before laughing slightly. “Thanks Yes Man, you don't have to promise that but I appreciate the thought. I actually meant that you might want to finish getting dressed before heading out to make a first impression.”

Yes Man realised he was still only half dressed. “Of course! Going to have to practice at the buttons more though. Fine motor skills are hard.”

They nodded as they let go of Yes Man and let him continue dressing. “Being human is hard.”

The robot smiled widely as his scars stretched. “You make it looks so easy.”

Red smiled back. “Even I don’t have it all down, but I’ll help how I can.”

Yes Man finished dressing and looked at himself in the mirror again. Black and white and smiling all over. He turned back to Red. “Thanks Red.” His face twisted slightly. “I feel like I should kiss you but I’m not sure.”

Red smiled and held out their hand again. “Don't have to rush yourself. Let’s just go look at New Vegas with your new eyes.”

Yes Man turned to them. “But I only have eyes for you.” His face then tilted into his best approximation of a cocky grin.

The cowboy stopped a moment before busting out laughing and squeezing his hand harder. “I love you, Yes Man.” It was light and without much weight but the sentiment was there.

Yes Man beamed and knocked into them slightly with a smile. “Thanks. Hey, I can actually do that now without knocking you over. This body things great. Can we keep holding hands forever?”

His eyes seemed to glow and Red’s laughs died down and they responded. “Well, not forever ‘cause I have to use my hands for other things but I'll try my best.”

He nodded. “I know. I was trying to be romantic. I really do like hand holding, though.”

Red squeezed one last time before starting to walk out of the room with him. “Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
